Lullaby
by SweetMia1996
Summary: I Isabella Swan composer never expected to see Anthy and Mary of all people in Forks after Alaska after all that they said and did . My first Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

STORY TITLE : Lullaby CHARACTERS : Edward / Bella RATING : T

SUMMARY : I Isabella Swan composer never expected to see him of all people in Forks after Alaska.

FULL SUMMARY:  
BPOV Isabella Marie Swan is my name and I compose . My mother Renee took me away , from my father Charlie when I was really young around 1 half maybe , to Alaska . I had a very nice life and enjoyed myself throughout . I am a klutz and have had my freaky experiences and my losses but the one that affected me the most was the loss of Anthony or 'Anthy' as I called him and Mary . You might think that I just lost them but no , I lost them when I was 7 . I had to move to Forks back to my father though he visits me yearly twice since my mom was foing to go on a tour with Phil . What I never expected to see was some people from too long ago . 


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV I am so embarassed for putting such a small summary/chapter 1 but I cant give too much out enjoy this next chapter , hope it is good enough CHAPTER 2 -(*)(&)(*)-  
10 years ago :-

Mom could not stand such a borring town and wanted a new place . Dad was the chief of police and he did not want to leave his hometown . I was taken away from my father to go to Alaska with my mom . I could not choose so I had to stay there . It was just like Forks only a little more lively . I hated it there but then my life changed .

Our home in Alaska was similar to the one in Forks though I could not remember it easily . My room did not look like Forks though . Dad had pampered me too much there with a lot of the girly stuff which included dolls and tea tables . Alaska looked more mature , in fact , too mature . It had more books and a good classical music collection that I love listening to . I was too small to play and compose so I listened to a lot of music in the hope that I would do better at my piano class .

By the time I was six , my mom had gone through many a crappy dates and I was used to her coming late . On September 13th , my 7th birthday , I was starring at the roof with some glass , so I could see the stars . I saw a flash of Bronze and White , which to this day remains fresh in my memory , and couldn't stiffle the gasp that emerged without my knowledge 5 mins later at the sight in front of me .

A bronze haired boy around 17 or 18 was hissing at a pixie like girl who was about the same age , both in crouches and ready to fight . They were deathly pale and their eyes were coal black . I did not think it was anger compltely covering them because of the smirk both of them were sprouting . They went on hissing and did not pounce but when they did , I could not bear to see them get hurt . That was when I gasped . The two pale figures took one look at me and their faces were a mix of anger , shock and suprise . I went upto them with my hands on my hips . "If you are a nice and kind gentleman , why are you fighting with her ?".

(*)(&)(*)L(*)(&)(*)

Present :-

Dad picked me up from the Seattle Airport after that horrid flight - DAMN why did I have to fly - and yeah... it was raining . The two hour journey to Forks was filled with an akward silence and some small talk before we reached our home . Dad had not yet gotten over mom though it was more than 7 years since he got his divorce . He got me a new bed and desk instead of the old crib , tea set and dolls ready for me at home . He did not express his emotions very well but his gestures to show he cares always makes me feel better . The room was a pastel green with puple sheets for the bed , so I guess you could say that I was good . There was a computer on the desk that was quite out of its time and a few music notes from my last visit 2 years ago . The one bathroom is a pain yeah ... but I can manage so its ok . Books , mainly Shakespeare , are inside the bookcase I got a few years ago on my last visit for them and my notes . My Steinway Piano was to be transported here next month and was to be placed in the garage as there was no room inside the house .

After unpacking I go to see the kitchen which I would like to call a warzone because of its condition , that is , the plates and containers of 3 days ago in the sink and no food , spices or cereal for that matter in the cupboards. The only box with some contents was the box labeled 'food money'."Yeah... I can't cook . You knw that right ? "Dad had come into the kitchen while I was inspecting its state . "Couldn't agree with you more dad. I'm here now , so if you dont mind can I cook ? " "Uh Bells , there is no compulsion , just concentrate on your grades and we can manage at the Diner . "

"So that's where you eat ? "Definitely guilty. "Dad , I am cooking and that's the end of the story . Can I go shopping for groceries tomorrow ? ""Ok Bells , only if you insist.""Yes dad lets eat that cheese filled unhealthy junk that you always eat . " Dinner was a quiet affair with little talking after which I went back to my room . The room reminded the place od my home in Alaska - the pastel green walls and the glassed celling . I whispered so that only I could hear " You will never be that one."

-(*)(&)(*)-  
I hope you enjoyed it .  
will be updating real soon so please read again This is my first fanfiction so I would love to read your reveiws and comments so I can improve myself with lots os love ,  
SweetMia1996 :) =) :) 


End file.
